


It's All in the Game

by caseymac42



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 07:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caseymac42/pseuds/caseymac42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another moment in time from Station 51's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All in the Game

It's All in the Game

Johnny looked down at his patient. Perspiration was starting to drip off of his forehead.

"Easy…easy…"

Johnny looked up and glared over at Chet.

"Shh…quiet, Chet…I need my concentration."

"Oh come on, Gage. You're a paramedic…I thought you could do this kind of stuff in your sleep."

Hearing Chet's voice again, started to really grate on Johnny's nerves.

"Cap…will you PLEASE shut him up."

Hank shot the curly haired firefighter a look that told him to be quiet.

"Oh, alright…you're no fun, Gage."

Johnny returned his attention back to his patient.

With his partner looking on, Johnny exhaled slowly, and once again steadied his hand.

"Well…here it goes."  
After saying a quiet prayer, Johnny continued.

The rest of the crew started to lean in, watching the paramedic in action.

After a few tense moments, Johnny stood up and smiled…the fruits of his labor in his hand.

"One thousand points…I got the bread out of the patient's bread basket. I win, Chet…you do the dishes."

Looking disgusted, the Irishman shook his head. "You're unbelievable, Gage. You're usually all thumbs at this…today you did it…you really did it."

Johnny stood up smiling, and awfully proud of himself.  
"Well…they say practice makes perfect."

"And where have you been practicing?" Chet asked curiously.

"Roy's house. I bought the kids Operation for Christmas…figured that if I had to play games with them…I'd make it worth my while."

Putting the game away, Chet was mumbling to himself. Tonight for dinner, Marco was making his chili casserole…the pan would be a mess to clean, not to mention the oven.

After clearing off the table, he went to the locker room to get something out of his locker. When he opened it up, the sound of a buzzer went off…one that sounded just like from the game.

"Gage…"

The End


End file.
